A Voice over 4G call, such as Voice over LTE (VoLTE), is based upon the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network and has specific profiles for control and media planes of voice service on 4G. This approach results in the voice service being delivered as data flows within a 4G data carrier. This means that there is no dependency on the legacy circuit switched voice network in order to maintain a call. Many mobile communication devices have the ability to provide voice call services using both 4 G communication services and circuit switch communication services such as CDMA, GSM, or UMTS-based call connection services. The availability of 4G network support for voice call connections is not ubiquitous, and 4G voice services may or may not be available in particular areas. Additionally, the possibility exists for Voiceover4G services and circuit switched-based services to both be available within a particular area, but for various reasons the use of Voiceover4G services for supporting a call would not provide an optimal customer experience. Thus, there is a need to have the ability to block the provision of Voiceover4G call services from certain locations from certain devices as well as the ability to test Voiceover4G services within particular markets where the call services may not have yet been launched.